xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping Page
C R E S C E N T S H I P S ☾ MATES ☾ (Format: Name x Name = Ship Name) Thrushfoot x Snowlily = Thrushlily Kestrelheart x Poisonheart = Kestrelpoison Impstar x Hollowflame = Impflame Lilystep x Dagger = Daggerstep Strikefrost x Echosong = Strikesong Nightwater x Blazestorm = Nightstorm GreyRain x Spiceblaze = Greyblaze Adderwish x Snickerwhisper = Snickerwsh ☾ GENUINE SHIPS ☾ (Format: Name x Name = Ship Name) Lavenderpaw x Rosepaw = Rosepool Bluepaw x Nettlepaw = Bluenettle Rosepaw x Dovepaw = Rosesong Mousestrike x Sandswirl = Mouseswirl, Sandstrike Lionstrike x Halfsong = Lionsong Halfsong x Starlingpaw = Starlingsong Cloudwhisper x Featherfall = Cloudfall Aurapaw x Elmpaw = Aurafall Darkfrost x Topazpelt = Topazfrost Omenlight x Snickerwhisper= Omenwhisper Omenlight x Topazpelt = Topazlight KestrelWing xSilentBreeze =Silentwing DarkFrost x Blazestorm =Darkstorm Adderwish x Eden = idk but its lit ☾ JOKES ☾ (Format: Name x Name = Ship Name) Neonrift x Nut = Leaky Nut Sandfeather x Ms. Frizzle = true love, betch. Zeus x Booty = Beus the Caboose Snowlily x Tree = Snee Trily Sandfeather x Dora = truer love, betch. Viperpaw x Koritio = Vipito, Anime yaas Stick x stones = May break my bones, but words cant hurt me Busta x Nut = Bustanut Impstar x Blazestorm x Darkfrost = THY MUSHROOM FAM Sandfeather x Spongebob = even truer love, betch Beebo Urie x Snowlily = CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? Betch. Titanic x Uranus = TITAN URANUS Sandfeather x Mickey Mouse = truest love, betch Sandfeather x Elsa = even truester love, betch Sandfeather x Bill Nye the Science Guy = truest love in the world, betch it was confirmed Sandfeather x Her Pants = truest love in the world, betch (reconfirmed) Viperpaw x Anime = Truest love in the universe, betch Blazestorm x Fire = SCREECH '' Sandfeather x Nick Crompton Memes = england is my city, betch Sandstorm x Loneliness = intoxication by loneliness (Doctor Needed) Omen x Lit = Omen's Lit Socks x Topazpelt = '''Sockpelt' Sh + Ip = ShIp Longkit + Ash and Smoke = In lungs Being hungry during plots x Scaredpaw= life Scaredpaw x Being to lazy to get up and eat = hunger Scaredpaw x im hungry = HUNERYYY Spiceblaze x Blazestorm = Blazeblaze Death x Alone = DIEING ALONE :C Topazpelt x Blazestorm = (Saved from doom) Scaredpaw x Hunger Games the MockingJay = Parody's :O Memes x Darkfrost = Dankfrost Adderwish x Cracking open a cold one with the boys = Adderboi Blazestorm x Sandswirl's Tree = THIS IS MUH TREE NOBODY CAN TOUCH MUH TREE ☾ CONFESSIONS ☾ (Format= Name/Confession) i-i'm in love with tacos, i cant do this thing called without you here with me cause im dangerously in love with tacos. ill never leave, just keep loving me the way you love loving me- Sin Dear Mary Jane, I love you so much. I get high off just your kiss and that's what comforts me at night. I'm les for you, Mary Jane. I love your everything, you smell good and go good with nearly everything. You're best on the grill when you're being smoked. Please, be with me. -eve Sandfeather Stop stealing all the boiz and grlz. Some otha chIIIdren need S0MeBodies TOoooo. (Pauses To Sob) Y r u so dangngngnngng cruelllllll??? U FRICKIN HOBO! -Anonymous Sources Dear Finnpaw, I know we haven't always gotten along, and I am young. I just can't wait any longer to tell you how I feel about. Every since I saw you I had a secret tingling in my throat, you make me smile but not to show it. I can't take it when you aren't around. Just imagine us as warriors in the moonlight cuddled together. It would be adorable. So why isn't it a reality? ''-Your Secret Admirer'' ' My Dearest, Snickerwhisper' We might be far from the same, in fact from two different worlds entirely. But in a way, I am you and you are me. I think of you as someone I can vent to, a friend, but maybe more than just that. I feel a feeling I haven't felt since kithood with you, and I'm addicted. I never want to let go. I never will. '-Adderwish'